Seraphina's Helper
by rats xp
Summary: One day Sophie Bennett wakes up to discover that she is now a spirit, yet she still remembers being human and being friends with the guardians. Follow Sophie on her journey as she and the guardians try to figure out why she died, and why she was chosen to be a guardian! Jack x Sophie x Bunny


**AN: **This is my second ROTG fanfic. Please feel free to check out my other stories; including my first ROTG fanfic, "Secrets", that is a collab between me and a few other authors. While this story is more about adventure, Secrets is more about the guardians, and other characters from the movie, stumbling across each other's secrets, and is centered a bit more on humor (in the case of my stories) and more general feelings (in the case of the other author's and their take on the project).

Therefore, if you want to read something more in the comedy/general friendship range, please check it out, but do not sell this story short either. Because, I can tell you right know, that I DO plan on writing a sequel to this story, and I already know how I want both to end…so…the only thing you have to worry about, is how this story will play out and what will happen in the sequel.

Well, I guess you will have to read and find out! ;P

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

{{{{{Divider that lets you know when a flashback has started/ended}}}}}

**(author's notes/explanations)**

Disclaimer: MAN I wish I owned ROTG, but sadly I do not… otherwise I would be working on a sequel to the movie right now!

PLEASE R&R

* * *

Chapter 1

(Sophie's POV)

The first thing I think when I open my eyes is _'Man, that's some bright light! The sun must be up…wait, the sun!'_

I sit bolt upright only to realize that that was not a good idea as my head started to swim, and I fell back onto the ground where I lay until the world seemed to stop spinning. Once my stomach stopped acting like it was going to empty itself if I moved the slightest bit, I slowly started to raise myself back up onto my elbows.

Once I had accomplished that, I slowly look around myself. I was in a forest, that much I could tell; but, which forest and where, I could not seem to remember. The last thing I did remember clearly was heading to my apartment I shared with my friends, Alisa, Mimi, and Kita.

We had just finished celebrating our graduation from high school, and the others wanted to head Alisa's house to have a sleepover before her family left for their annual family vacation. I could not go because I had volunteered to help read to little kids, at the public library, during the summer before I headed off to college.

I was supposed to get there early tomorrow (_'well, today now'_) to discuss what the librarians had planned for the summer. However, I cannot seem to remember even reaching my apartment, let alone what happened to cause me to wake up in the middle of the forest without my shoes on.

_'…wait, where are my shoes! I was wearing strappy high-heels; those things don't just come off that easily, so where are they?' _

I get up slowly and start to look around for my missing shoes, then realize that that is not the only things that is different on me. My dark green cocktail dress that I was wearing the night before was now a pale blue, sleeveless tank top, with a faded flower and vines design on it, and a pair of classic skinny blue jeans.

_'Wait, who changed my clothes, and were did my dress go? I barrowed that dress from Mimi, if I don't bring her back that dress, she is going to kill me!' _

Moreover, instead of the bangles and bracelets on my wrists I had before, I now have the leather strips wrapped around each wrist in a criss-crossing pattern up to my elbows.

I continue to look around for my clothes, but all I see is a field of winter flowers surrounding me. Quite literally, there are flowers just around me and nowhere else in the surrounding area!

_'How strange…'_

After about ten minutes, I give up looking for my clothes and decide to try to find my way out of this forest. I look around and head in the direction where the sunlight seems the brightest. Because, where there is bright sunlight, there is usually a clearing.

_'If I can find a clearing, then I might be able to find my way out of here.'_

With that thought, I head off in search of a clearing in the forest.

o0o0o

After a while of following a slightly trampled path through the forest (_'I wonder if this is the way I came from last night?'_), I finally started to hear faint noises coming from somewhere ahead of me. I stopped and listened for a little while.

_'Is that a car?'_

I start to run towards the noise, but stop suddenly in my tracks as a sudden on-slaught of images flashed across my vision.

{{{{{Start of Flashback}}}}}

_I am running through the forest, stumbling and nearly falling over multiple times. The same dizzy feeling I woke up with this morning is back, but the level of dizziness has increased tenfold._

_I keep turning my head back the way I came, but I cannot really see anything clearly, due to how blurry my vision is._

_('Am I being chased?')_

_I keep running until I stumble and fall…or rather, until something hits me in the back. Pain shoots through my entire body as I fall. A few moments after I have hit the ground, I manage to turn myself over to where I am laying on my back._

_I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker. The last thing I see is the moon shining in to night sky above me. Then everything goes black._

{{{{{End of Flashback}}}}}

As my vision cleared, I realized that what I just saw was my last memories of the night before. While it answered some of my questions, it also raised even more questions in my head. Such as: _'Was I being chased? And if I was, who or what was chasing after me?', 'Where was I?', _and _'Where were my clothes?'_

As all these thoughts swirled around in my head, I slowly stumbled into the bright clearing just ahead of me. The same clearing that I was headed towards, where all the noise was coming from earlier, before my unexpected flashback.

I stumble into the blinding sunlight, and noise, I have to take a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sudden shift of light shining upon me. I blink rapidly, trying to keep my eyes from watering. After what seems like forever, I am able to open my eyes and see again.

As I am able to see again, I realize that all the noise I heard before was coming from a gas station. However, it wasn't just any gas station, no, this gas station just happened to be the exact same gas station that was at the halfway point between the city I reside in now, and Burgess. (When I had finally decided to go to college, I decided to go to that same one that Jamie went to so I could get a discount, plus the college was just in the next town over.) The only thing that separated Burgess from my town was a long winding road, a huge forest, and this gas station.

Needless-to-say, I was a little shocked that I had managed to get out this far, just by walk and running through the forest…at night, in heels. Especially when I consider that, the gas station is about 20-30 miles **(32.2-48.3km)** from my town…so as I was trying to figure out how I got here, I started to walk towards the gas station in the hopes that someone could give me a ride.

As I neared the gas station parking lot, I noticed that the pumps were busy and that there were cars parked in front of the building as people went in to buy something, use the restrooms, or to, presumably, pay for their gas, so I started to call out towards some people heading towards the store.

They did not seem to hear me, so I jogged a little closer and started to call out again, yet still no one seemed to hear me. _'Maybe they're just busy, or are in a hurry. I can probably ask someone once I actually reach the parking lot.' _I think optimistically as I run the rest of the way to the parking lot.

Once there I spot a woman in her mid thirties turned towards me on her phone, with a nine year old trying to get her attention. As I near the woman, the little kid starts to get on the back bumper of his mother's car, but loses his balance. When I notice this, I jump towards the kid yelling "Hey! Watch out!", but as I reach the kid and stretch my arms out to catch him, he falls right through them!

As I sit there on my knees with the kid in front of me crying, I suddenly feel a cold hollow feeling run through me as the woman leans through me to pick up her crying child and check him for any injuries.

Once the initial shock is over, I get up and turn around to see that the kid is okay and the woman turns and walks straight through me again as she puts her kid back in the car before getting in herself and driving off.

I take a deep breath, and then let it go before responding to what I have just witnessed.

"I'm died…"

End of chapter 1

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed this first installment of "Seraphina's Helper"! Now, I just have a few requests to make before letting you go so you can review :D

1) Does anyone have any ideas on what to call Sophie's town where she goes to college?

2) What should the gas station be called, because I am thinking of using it again later in the story?

3) I will take requests/suggestions so feel free to give me some anytime!

Now, just to let you know, Jack will be showing up in the next chapter, and I do plan to make a sequel to this story. But how this story turns out is totally up to you and what you want to happen…and yes Sophie will be gaining romantic feelings for one (or two) of the guardians and vise-versa and I've already decided who. You will just have to wait and find out who in the next few chapters, and yes I've already told you who if you've read the summary already, but you get to decide who makes the first official move!

Anyway, please review and let me know what you think XD


End file.
